poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back at the Snow Queen's castle/There are two heirs
This is the scene where the queen learns that there are two heirs in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). to the Snow Queen's castle, the queen brought Kai to the mirror. Ryvine, Linda and the few Anti-Irelanders watch The Snow Queen: Come to the mirror, Kai. (Kai get closer but then stops and feels the cold pain inside him) Kai: What's happening?! (breaths) I'm so cold. Mirror: There are two heirs. We need them both. The Snow Queen: What do you mean two heirs?! Ryvine Sparkle: Wait. Two heirs? Linda Ryan: That is new. Dr. Neo Cortex: What is the meaning of this? Is the Snow Queen know what's she's doing? Linda Ryan: We know. The Snow Queen: He's right, Linda. Kai What's the meaning of this?! Do you have a brother or a sister? You had better tell me the truth. Kai: No, it's just me, I have no siblings. The Snow Queen: Really? Is the little boy trying to play hero? Kai: No, neither. I promise! Ryvine Sparkle: Well, that is getting us nowhere. Dr. Neo Cortex: We could not interrupt her highness with this interogation. Linda Ryan: You're right. She got it covered. nods The Snow Queen: I will ask you again. Are there any other child in your family besides you? Kai: '''There's no one else. Ryvine Sparkle: So, he has a sibling the whole time. Linda Ryan: Just like Orla and Oisin. Dr. Neo Cortex: I know that Crash is with Ryan and Kai's sibling. Ryvine Sparkle: I know. I think the Snow Queen is handling it. The Snow Queen: Indeed I do. (to Kai) You had your chance. You'd choose to lie. You can not lie to me, not with the frost taking over. As it invades every inch of you, I can hear the voice of your heart. And it will tell me her name. (She sees a roll sheet of paper, and she reveals it to be a painting of Gerda) '''The Snow Queen: Is that her? Is that your sister? Clover Lacey: That's more like it. Ryvine Sparkle: The Anti-Irelanders will like that news when I tell her with Master Nightsnow. Linda Ryan: Yes, Ryvine. Kai Okay, Kai. I think you know her. Who is she called? Kai (The Snow Queen): Gerda. The Snow Queen: Gerda? So your sister's name is Gerda? Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. I think she might be helped by my nemesis Ryan, your majesty. Along with Meg and their heroic friends too. Linda Ryan: I know Ryan foiled my first plan to murder Sean and his kids. To improvise, I killed Connor Lacey during the events of the Planes movie. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. And she would know if I tell her Gerda is helped by Ryan and his team. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: That's good. Because the Snow Queen would make him her slave. And Master Nightsnow would use De La Cruz's bottle as a dust buster and make the Ryan Family into my toys. laughs Dr. Neo Cortex: I think it is crazy. Ryvine Sparkle: Cortex is right, Realm Shredder. Couldn't we just give Ryan, Meg and their friends a reprimanding like some tongue lashing and drop them off at the next world? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: There'll be no tongue lashing during the reign of the Snow Queen, Ryvine Sparkle. We may be villains who work for the Snow Queen, not Rarity's shoemakers! Linda Ryan: Yeah. And I think we need to capture Conaria, Francisco De La Cruz and that heroic clone of my former stepson. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts